<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un solo propósito by MissKaro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255994">Un solo propósito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaro/pseuds/MissKaro'>MissKaro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Just Riku and Rin, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Riku and his actions, Rin and the tree, Sad, Theories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaro/pseuds/MissKaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El único objetivo de Riku era la venganza y haría lo que fuera para obtenerla.</p><p>...O cómo llega Rin al Árbol de las Edades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un solo propósito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece o la historia sería más amigable con Inuyasha y compañía.<br/>Toma en cuenta los sucesos del capítulo 15 de HNY.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interrumpiendo el peinado de su cabello rojizo, Riku sonrió entretenido al ver que la cabaña donde dormía la esposa de Sesshōmaru era abandonada por la última persona que mínimamente podría hacerle frente. Ajena a la amenaza que él suponía, la exterminadora de demonios iba acompañada de un durmiente niño en sus brazos, observando el cielo oscuro donde el cataclismo todavía permanecía, preocupada por un mal menor en comparación a la escena que tendría lugar pronto.</p><p><em>Pronto</em> porque los habilidosos hijos del Gran Demonio Perro acabarían rápido con el enemigo en lo alto… Mientras él hacía lo que había estado aguardando.</p><p>Sintiendo algo parecido a la excitación humana, Riku caminó en las sombras de la noche hasta la humilde casa, deteniéndose para comprobar que las dos ocupantes estaban en el mundo de los sueños. Muy concentrado escuchó respiraciones calmas y unos ronquidos inarmónicos, que asumió de la joven madre y de la vieja sacerdotisa, respectivamente.</p><p>—Ah, Sesshōmaru tan confiado en sí mismo y sus planes —murmuró negando. </p><p>Debía haber dejado al sapo junto a su hembra y no a una anciana con una defensa pobre. </p><p>O debió haber puesto una barrera alrededor de esa choza, no suponiendo que el único interés de los otros eran sus crías.</p><p>Contuvo una risa divertida; todos ya sabían de la debilidad del <em>perro por su ama</em>.</p><p>Sigiloso, Riku ingresó a la patética choza para la pareja del demonio más poderoso en la tierra. </p><p>Un olor a residuos de sal y sangre lo invadió al entrar. Era más fuerte que el aroma a Sesshōmaru.</p><p>—¿Eh? —musitó la reciente madre con voz entrecortada.</p><p><em>Vaya, Sesshōmaru, le diste habilidad</em>, pensó Riku. Ella no era tan ajena a presencias extrañas o sorpresivas.</p><p>Presintiendo que la mujer despertaría a la otra o clamaría por su esposo, él se apresuró y se arrodilló a su lado, usando su perla para adormecerla.</p><p>En el hermoso rostro de la pelinegra contempló lágrimas. No debía dormir, sufriendo por apartarse de las bebés que acababa de dar a luz.</p><p>—Ese era el comienzo de tus penas como madre —susurró al oído de la durmiente joven, quien gimió débilmente el nombre de su esposo.</p><p>Decidió no perder más tiempo, temiendo que el peliblanco apareciera con ese llamado.</p><p>Sin esfuerzo la levantó en brazos.</p><p>—Tan liviana y minúscula, pero con tanto poder sobre uno de los más poderosos demonios de la tierra —reflexionó en voz alta, sin hacer mucho ruido, conforme se dirigía a la salida.</p><p>Abandonó la vivienda atento a sus alrededores y sin testigos partió para llevar a la mujer a un destino peor que sus antiguas muertes.</p><p><em>Un limbo entre vivir y morir</em>.</p><p>No tenía nada personal contra la joven en sus brazos; sin embargo, ubicarla en el Árbol de las edades era necesario. Demostraría su falsa lealtad a Kirinmaru, aplacaría las sospechas de Zero y serviría para distraer a Sesshōmaru lo suficiente y darle oportunidad a él de conseguir las perlas que ese perro había robado.</p><p>Juntaría las siete.</p><p>Así el <em>inofensivo y obediente</em> Riku cumpliría con la profecía.</p><p>Kirinmaru sería eliminado por una criatura no humana ni demonio.</p><p>(No lo lograría el resultado de sus uniones.)</p><p><em>Las siete perlas arcoíris lo borrarían de la faz de la tierra</em>.</p><p>Y finalmente Riku obtendría su venganza.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola!<br/>Les comparto esta pequeña viñeta sobre el enigmático personaje que tenemos en el pelirrojo. Que no mueran los fics y teorías locas hasta obtener la verdad... Y después de.<br/>Para no perder mala costumbre de quedar como * inserte emoji de payaso *. Ya me pienso que Kirinmaru y Riku son la misma cosa ja,ja. (O haciendo repeticiones del pasado, ¿por qué no usar las molestas extensiones de Naraku y hacer de él una?). Ese Riku se vende a quien le conviene, no me extrañaría que estuviese recibiendo dinero de Kirinmaru, Sesshomaru y Zero. Mientras no le hagan a modo novela siendo el medio hermano sirviente que le guarda odio. Ja, ja.<br/>Por otro lado, yo creo que Rin sí vivió con las niñas y esos pies en el incendio pueden ser de ella (o... ¡Shippo! XD, ya, de Rin; ha sido mucho internet por hoy).<br/>Gracias por leer.<br/>Besos, Karo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>